


Small pleasures and big ones

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Washing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: Obito can't stop himself from touching Deidara's hair.





	Small pleasures and big ones

**Author's Note:**

> obsessed with this pairing

He's panting, his eyes shut. The afterglow of his release still stirs his whole body and mind. Deidara sits astride on top of him, all wild breathing and exhausted moans. He feels his warmth and the calming weight of his body. Obito's hands, still on his hips, move to brush the sweaty skin on the way to his heaving chest.

"Obito..." The sweet whisper sets a pleasant tingle across his chest.

He opens his eyes and soon they get caught in a spell of mussed blonde hair. They share a silent glance. His parted mouth tempts Obito to kiss him again. He sits up and brings their lips together in a tender peck. Deidara winds his arms up around his neck, pulls the two of them onto the mattress again and nestles against his chest.

"We need a shower, my love."

"Hm... In a minute."

"Don't fall asleep."

Deidara just hums. As he lazily runs his fingers through his disheveled hair, Obito knows he's doomed already but the silky texture under his fingertips brings him both comfort and delight. He doesn't want the moment to end. Not yet.

A few minutes later he nearly dozes off. As much as he hates to disturb Deidara's peaceful slumber, he has to.

"Babe," he gently shakes him. "Babe, wake up."

Deidara looks up with half closed eyelids.

"What?"

"We need a shower."

He blinks and yawns, then goes back to rest on his chest.

"Hm... No."

"We can't go to bed all gross and sticky, come on."

Obito leaves a kiss on Deidara's hair and gets up. His lover utters a feble grunt. He walks to the bathroom and turns the water on. While it warms up, he goes back to the room and gently pulls him up.

Steamy water falls from the shower head. Its pitter-patter inviting as it hits the bathtub floor. Obito feels the stream on the back of his hand, neither him nor Deidara like it lukewarm.

"Is it hot?"

"Yeah. Although not as much as you."

Deidara snorts a laugh. Obito winks and steps into the tub. Deidara follows. He loves to see water trickling down his body, making it glisten. Wet locks stuck to his beautiful face.

Deidara picks up the shampoo bottle. Obito grabs his hand.

"May I?"

He takes the bottle, Deidara shrugs. He gives the bottle a gentle squeeze. A dollop of blue shampoo falls on his hand.

"Have you done this before?"

"Not to someone else. Tell me if I do it wrong."

Obito's fingers delve into velvety strands. He massages and scrubs Deidara's scalp. Slowly. As if savouring every second of it.

"So, am I doing it right?"

Deidara purrs in response. His eyes flutter closed.

"Keep doing it."

"I couldn't stop if I wanted to."

The scent of tropical fruits has filled every corner of the bathroom. Obito has smelled it many times before off Deidara's hair. He imagines a long sunny beach washed by the waves. Crystal clear shores and palm trees. And his beautiful lover drinking a pina colada.

He smells too good.

"Close your eyes, babe. It's rinse time."

Obito takes the shower head down and lifts Deidara's chin. He doesn't want foam in his eyes.

"I used to have long hair when I was a teenager." 

"Water washes the white bubbles away.

"Weeb?"

"More like a metalhead. T-shirts with band logos, ripped jeans, long boots... Typical crap."

Obito grabs the pot of conditioner and scoops out a glob.

"I would have never imagined. You look much better now."

"Thank you?"

His lips twist in a smile. Obito combs Deidara's hair smothered in conditioner.

"I doubt long hair looks good on you."

"Well, I looked like a total dork so I guess in the end I gave up on it. Teenage years are cringy for everyone anyway."

"They were good for me."

"You're still in college though."

Obito blushes, like he does every time he remembers he's just some thirty year old banging a college freshman.

"So, have you got pics of your metalhead phase, Mr. Grown-ass-man?"

"I doubt it. Thank god Bebo isn't around anymore."

"What's Bebo?"

"...Nevermind."

In the instructions says 'leave in two minutes before rinsing out'. Obito grabs his sponge and squeezes the bottle of shower gel on top of it. Deidara's body is lean and graceful. His skin smooth. Arousing. Obito washes his nape and shoulders, then traces circles around his shoulderblades, goes down the small of his back and the hinted curves of his hips.

The sponge arrives to the wet and plump skin of his ass. It bounces lightly as Obito moves his hand. He separates his butt cheeks and sees the star-shaped puckered hole, slightly stretched out from the last time.

"I'm hard again, babe."

A low groan. A kiss on his nape. A bite on his shoulder. Deidara moans. His hhips move. Obito groans louder and bites harder.

And Deidara turns, wraps a leg around his waist and draws Obito to his body. Sloppy, heated kisses under the falling water.

Suddenly everything has a different meaning. Having a shower isn't the point anymore.

Obito's shaft enters Deidara's tight twink ass one more time.

"Your hair isn't gonna fall off if we leave the conditioner on for too long, right?"

A confused frown.

"What?"

Deidara moans. It spurs Obito to start pumping. Both forget about the conditioner.


End file.
